Obvious
by orangemoon
Summary: Something James did made Lily cry. 'Lily what's wrong' asked James. Lily continued to cry... 'What is wrong with you woman'


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's possessions. Sad, but true.  
  
Chapter 1: Obvious  
  
"So, did you enjoy yourself, milady?" 17 year old James Potter asked a certain red-head. "Certainly, kind sir." said Lily Evans, doing a mock curtsy. "Good. Well then, let me escort you to the royal chamber." said James, who let Lily take his arm.  
  
When they were finally in the Gryffindor common room, James volunteered to escort Lily into the girls' dormitory. But Lily told him off. As they kissed each other goodbye, James suddenly had a brain blast, which of course happened once in a blue moon. He went to the boys' dormitories and found Remus, Sirius and Peter sitting on their beds, staring at him, hoping that they can squeeze out really juicy information out of him.  
  
"Well, how was thy date with thy fair lady." said Sirius. "None of your business, but I do have a favor to ask you." James said. "Information first, before favor." said Remus in a Sirius tone. "You know, you're starting to sound like Sirius." James said who was in the bathroom. "That is not a good joke James." said Remus in a pretend hurt voice. "Hey!" said Sirius as though he was hurt. "Well are you going to tell us what happened or do we have to burn all the Lily pictures you have." snapped Peter. Obviously, he was going under adolescence. Because usually, he was the calm, shy and optimistic one.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell. Just don't touch those pictures." said James. Obviously horrified they might do something to his most prized possessions. "Good." They said. After he told them what happened, they did, as promised, that they will do his favor. "I just hope she'll appreciate it." He silently prayed to himself.  
  
Next morning, during breakfast, a big brown ban owl appeared in front of Lily, stretching its legs importantly. Lily was shocked to have received a red envelope. A howler? How could I receive one? I didn't do anything! "Lily just open it and get it over with." said Anya, one of her friends. "You're right, how bad can it get." Just as she opened it, the unexpected happened.  
  
"THIS SONG IS DEDICATED TO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL RED-HEAD I EVER LAYED EYES ON." James's voice echoed through the Great Hall.  
  
OOH... YEAH.... WE STARTED AS FRIENDS BUT SOMETHING HAPPENED INSIDE ME NOW I'M READING INTO EVERYTHING BUT THERE'S NO SIGN YOU HERE THE LIGHTNING BABY. AND YOU DON'T EVER NOTICE HOW I TURN ON MY CHARM OR WONDER WHY I'M ALWAYS WHERE YOU ARE... I'VE MADE IT OBVIOUS I'VE DONE EVERYTHING BUT SING IT I CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG the rest of the Marauders' voices sang I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS BUT SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE THE WAY THAT WE BELONG, I'LL SING IT IN THIS LOVE SONG.  
  
I'VE HEARD YOU TALK ABOUT (heard you talk about...) HOW YOU WANT SOMEONE JUST LIKE ME BUT EVERYTIME I ASK YOU OUT WE NEVER MOVE FAST FRIENDLY AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE HOW I STARE WHEN WE'RE ALONE OR WONDER WHY I KEEP YOU ON THE PHONE  
  
I'VE MADE IT OBVIOUS I'VE DONE EVERYTHING BUT SING IT I CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS BUT SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE THE WAY THAT WE BELONG, I'LL SING IT IN THIS LOVE SONG.  
  
OH...YOU ARE MY VERY FIRST THOUGHT IN THE MORNING AND MY LAST AT NIGHT FALL YOU ARE THE LOVE THAT CAME WITHOUT WARNNG I NEED YOU; I WANT YOU TO KNOW....  
  
I'VE MADE IT OBVIOUS SO FINALLY I SING IT OH YEAH.... I CRUSHED ON YOU SO LONG BUT ON AND ON YOU GET ME WRONG OH WHOAH I'M NOT SO GOOD WITH WORDS BUT SINCE YOU NEVER NOTICE THE WAY THAT WE BELONG, I'LL SING IT IN THIS LOVE SONG  
  
LILY came James's normal voice. I HOPE THAT THROUGH THIS SONG, IT'LL PROVE JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU, LILY MARIE EVANS.  
  
At the end of Lily's howler-presentation, the Great Hall erupted with applauses from different Houses. Even the Slytherins admitted it was good. But some of James fan/ obssesors, glared at Lily with jealousy.  
  
Lily however, burst into tears which caused James to worry that she didn't like what he had done. "Lily, what's wrong? Didn't you like it?" asked James. "I though it was really sweet. Why are you crying woman?" said her best friend impatiently. "It's just that...that... I would never have imagined that you'd do this for me James. And I...I....I love you to." She rose up, grabbed James by the collar and kissed him right in front of the whole student body and staff. "I love you, James Adam Potter."  
  
As they both stood up, the whole Great Hall erupted with applauses again, and they wove back as though they just got married. And with that they left, hand in hand with smiles that were plastered on their face and would never fade...ever.  
  
fin  
  
[a/n: hey y'all! this is just some fic that keeps on erupting in my mind every now and then. so I couldn't help but give in. hope y'all like it. And by saying how much you liked or didn't liked it please click that 'go' button on the lower left of this site. appreciate it.] peace out...  
but-chan 


End file.
